The objective of this contract program is to maintain and operate Synthetic Chemical Facility which is capable of rapidly synthesizing laboratory scale quantities (1-5 grams) of specific chemical compounds required for initial contraceptive investigation in small animals, providing relatively larger quantities (up to 1 Kg) of chemicals and/or drugs to the Contraceptive Development Branch for comprehensive anti- fertility testing, and providing chemical intermediates (1 Kg) for other ongoing chemical contracts and other synthetic chemical efforts.